Elucidações
by Lisa Black
Summary: “Na vida, existem aqueles que nascem para lutar, aqueles que lutam para morrer... e aqueles que se encaixam perfeitamente nas duas opções”.2º Lugar Iº Challenge Angst, 3V.


N/A: Bom, essa challenge ganhou o segundo lugar no I Challenge Angst do Três Vassouras. Ela foi escrita há um tempo. E eu simplesmente adorei escrevê-la / eu tenho andado muito sácida ultimamente... huahahahahaha/.

E como eu não me canso de repetir como um maravilhoso mantra. Esse mundo lindo e magnífico não foi criado por mim e sim pela Titia Rowling. Assim como as personagens e afins...

Quanto a citação inicial, ela _também _não é minha... é de um mangá japonês que eu amo de paixão: Angel Sanctuary.

Beijos e espero que gostem da fic.

* * *

_**Elucidações**_

"_Na vida, existem aqueles que nascem para lutar, aqueles que lutam para morrer... e aqueles que se encaixam perfeitamente nas duas opções"._

**Capítulo Único**

"**Será que padeceste em paz?  
****Sofreste no ultimo instante da tua vida? Tiveste medo?  
****A tua mão gelada já se fechou como um botão de rosa.  
****Mas teu lábio vermelho e os cabelos ao vento me confundem, dando-me esperança de que tudo isso não passe de um sonho.  
****Portanto, mate-me com a tua dor, mate-me com as tuas palavras de adeus.  
****Leve-me contigo, por favor..."**

**( Angel Sanctuary – nº 7 )

* * *

**

"**_Se você pudesse mudar o passado, você me disse que teria feito tudo diferente...  
_**_**Se você pudesse ter escolhido nascer como outra pessoa, você me disse que o faria sem hesitar, nem que tivesse que atravessar oceanos para me encontrar...  
**__**Se você pudesse ter dito eu te amo pela última vez, sei que o teria dito com todas as letras, da forma que nunca me disse, deixando somente que eu presumisse os seus sentimentos...  
**__**Se você pudesse prever o que o futuro reserva para mim, certamente me prenderia no passado e só me resgataria quando o perigo acabasse...  
**__**Se você pudesse adivinhar que tudo o que eu planejo fazer daqui a exatas duas horas... jamais permitiria que eu o fizesse e faria de tudo para me persuadir a fazer o contrário...  
**__**Se você pudesse adivinhar o que eu pretendo fazer essa noite...  
**__**Se você pudesse adivinhar que aquela seria a primeira e única vez em que passaríamos juntos, certamente faria com que esse momento se repetisse várias e várias vezes... até que tivéssemos os corpos um do outro cravado nas nossas peles... cada sensação, cada toque... cada carícia... cada beijo... cada sussurro...  
**__**Se você pudesse adivinhar que teríamos tão pouco... que viveríamos tão pouco... faria de tudo para que tivéssemos tido mais tempo... ou preferia desconhecer o amor, da mesma forma como eu desejo desconhecer agora perante a possibilidade de conviver o resto dos meus dias com a dor que sinto agora...  
**__**Mas... Você não teve escolha. Você não teve palavras. Você não previu nada. Você não adivinhou nada...  
**__**E, por isso, nada me restou... A não ser, talvez, a própria morte.  
**__**Não queira entender as minhas atitudes. Não queira entender meus pensamentos. Nem eu mesma me entendo. A única justificativa para o que eu estou prestes a fazer é somente uma: não saber se você está morto ou vivo, e estar cansada de viver todos os dias esperando que o pior aconteça".**_

A carta jazia aberta ao lado de um corpo possuidor de longos e brilhantes cabelos rubros, rubros como cada amanhecer. Aquele corpo permaneceria inerte, se não fosse o fato de sentir-se embalado levemente por um rapaz de negros cabelos arrepiados, que se encontrava abraçado a ele como a quem estivesse abraçado à própria vida...

O rapaz a abraçava cada vez mais forte, não se importando com o fato de ter suas vestes escuras sendo banhadas pelo sangue que jorrava dos pulsos da mulher. Um sangue rubro como os cabelos dela... um sangue rubro como o amanhecer...

Lágrimas escorriam lentamente pelos seus olhos esverdeados que não possuíam brilho algum. Ele continuava a abraçar o corpo da ruiva fortemente, como se estivesse disposto a provar para si mesmo que aquilo não passava de um equívoco, que ela não estava morta e que, a qualquer momento abriria os olhos e sorriria para ele... Sorriria novamente... Sorriria da forma que ele tanto amava.

Mas, apesar de tudo, apesar de tanta determinação por parte dele, a ruiva custava abrir os olhos. Seus pensamentos passaram a ser ocupados por uma única frase: "_Acabei chegando tarde demais"._ E, entre pedidos soluçados de perdão e juras de amor que ele nunca chegou a dizer para ela, ele custava a aceitar que aquilo era realmente um adeus...

Então, num gesto que beirava a loucura, ele se mantinha abraçado a ela, como se, dessa forma, a impedisse de ir embora... para sempre.

-Ginny... – ele disse num sussurro. - Por quê...?

"_As gotas de chuva rolavam timidamente pela superfície do vidro, deixando marcas sobre a superfície empoeirada da janela que um rapaz encarava firmemente._

_Seus olhos levemente opacos e seu pensamento voltado unicamente para... ela._

_Harry_ _soltou um longo suspiro, apertando a falsa Horcrux fortemente com o punho crispado. Soltou um leve riso. Não devia estar pensando nela naquele momento. Ela, de certa forma, era uma distração. E ele prometera a si mesmo que não ficaria pensando nela enquanto não terminasse de fazer o que tinha de ser feito. Mas então, por que ele se viu pensando nela justo agora, sendo que desde quando se viram pela última vez no casamento de Fleur e Bill, ele nunca mais se vira pensando nela? Tornou a rir. Sua mente estava um verdadeiro paradoxo... Tão paradoxa quanto a chuva que agora caia em pleno Solstício de Verão._

_Talvez até a própria natureza percebesse o quanto sombrio se encontrava aquele mundo. O quanto sombrio ele se encontrava... _

_E, apesar de tudo, o sol tentava timidamente rasgar as nuvens para distribuir sua luz novamente sobre a Terra. O sol, de certa forma, era ele... tentando dissipar as trevas que Voldemort derramara sobre o mundo bruxo. O sol, de certa forma, era o amor que ele sentia por ela... que o dava forças para fazer o que tinha que fazer... era a força que o fazia levantar toda vez que caísse._

_E agora, enclausurado no Largo Grimmauld, número 12, ele percebia o quanto ela lhe fazia falta..._

_Havia se despedido de Rony e Hermione ainda há pouco. Eles conseguiram... Eles haviam destruído penúltimo Horcrux... O penúltimo Horcrux segundo as conclusões tiradas por Dumbledore. Tornou a suspirar. Era somente uma possibilidade... Mas, apesar de, no fundo, ele saber perfeitamente desse detalhe, ele ainda confiava nas palavras de Dumbledore... e as seguiria até a morte._

_O único Horcrux que restara fora Nagini. E somente podia encontra-la no lugar em que o próprio Voldemort estivesse. Após mata-la, partiria para o próprio._

_Matar... ele abriu a mão crispada e encarou o colar firmemente. Quantas pessoas Voldemort já matara?Quantos comensais Harry se viu obrigado a matar? Era uma guerra... Uma luta pela própria sobrevivência. Apesar disso, Harry se sentia sujo, impuro... desmerecedor de todo amor que ela nutria por ele._

_As mãos dele estavam banhadas de sangue. Apesar de não te-las manchado com o sangue dos seus oponentes, aquele cheiro metálico o acompanharia por onde quer que ele fosse. O cheiro da morte..._

_Será que estava se transformando no ser que ele sempre abominou? Será que ele agora estava fazendo tudo o que antes ele achava que era errado? _

_-O que é errado hoje, pode se tornar certo amanhã... – a voz rouca dele ecoou pelo local. Será que ele tinha prazer em matar um Comensal? Apesar dele ser o que ele é, ainda assim era uma vida..._

_Nunca tivera religião nenhuma... Talvez até não acreditasse em Deus, nem ele mesmo sabia dizer no momento... Mas, será que o inferno era real? Ele iria para lá quando a hora chegasse? Mesmo matando pessoas que não eram consideradas inocentes?_

_-O que pode ser errado para você, pode ser certo para os outros._

_Afinal, quem era o errado. Ele ou Voldemort?As sombras estavam em maioria..._

_-Os conceitos de certo ou errado variam de pessoa para pessoa._

_Sentimentos vis já dominavam não só o mundo bruxo, mas a própria humanidade. O errado da história, então, não seria ele? O culpado não seria ele?_

_-Uma mentira dita mil vezes torna-se verdade..._

_Ele suspirou, ao lembrar-se daquela frase vista num livro de história trouxa. Adolf Hitler. As palavras dele. Ele não recordava se era assim exatamente, mas do mesmo modo, a essência era a mesma. Alienação. Afinal, o alienado era ele ou os que seguiam Voldemort? ( Seria Dumbledore também um alienador?)._

_- Talvez a humanidade inteira seja... _

_Alienador... alienado... Uma pessoa que não se deixa dominar por nada nem ninguém... E afinal, o que ele era? Será que não tinha personalidade? Será que fora moldado para fazer o que os outros desejavam que ele fizesse? Ele realmente desejava matar Voldemort?_

_Respirando profundamente, Harry descansa o rosto entre as mãos. A testa estava quente... Sentia-se febril... Talvez fosse por isso que estivesse tendo essas reflexões tão absurdas. _

_Ao mesmo tempo, sentia medo... Não sabia o que o esperava._

_-Talvez seja uma batalha perdida..._

_Ele ergueu o olhar e percebeu que o sol fora totalmente encoberto pelas nuvens. Sim, ele estava encoberto pelas trevas novamente... Estava deixando-se dominar por elas."._

Harry suspirou. A sua conformação com o fato se fazia cada vez mais presente. Ela não mais voltaria. O sol não mais brilharia em sua vida...

"_Era tarde da noite..._ _a chuva havia cessado e um silêncio acalentador dominava todo o recinto. Em meio ao breu, um rapaz fitava o teto antigo do quarto com as mãos sobre a cabeça._

_Um estalo ecoou timidamente pelos corredores. Harry ergueu o tronco, sentando-se na cama num gesto rápido e, inconscientemente, levou a mão direita à varinha guardada em seu bolso._

_Alguns segundos depois, ele_ _percebe a porta ser aberta levemente e um rangido ecoar em seus ouvidos, e já se preparava para atacar quem quer que fosse, se a aparição não o tivesse chamado num tom doce._

_-Ginny...? – ele indagou, surpreso._

_A luz que saía da varinha da garota azulou sua face, deixando visível o lindo sorriso que ela esboçava e os rubros cabelos que caiam displicentemente sobre os ombros encobertos por um roupão._

_-Rony me contou que você estaria aqui... – ela disse docemente. _

_-Você não deveria ter vindo... – ele falou num tom que denotava repreensão, apesar de não conseguir conter um sorriso por causa da presença dela na casa._

_-Eu precisava... – ela disse num murmúrio. – Quando eu vi Rony chegar, eu soube que você também estaria em Londres... Eu não podia deixar você ir embora... – ela suspirou, fechando os olhos calmamente. – Eu não podia deixar você ir sem desejar boa sorte. Eu não podia deixar você ir embora... sem... sem me despedir._

_Ele apenas a encarou firmemente, vendo-a se aproximar lentamente dele. Calmamente, Ginny sentou-se na cama ao lado dele e segurou uma das mãos de Harry firmemente entre as suas. Harry sentiu seu coração palpitar e prendeu a respiração por breves instantes, seu corpo estremeceu levemente perante a proximidade entre o seu corpo e o de Ginny._

_-Eu... – ela disse num sussurro, trazendo a mão dele até seus lábios e beijou-a com ardor. – Eu senti tanto a sua falta, Harry... Tanto..._

_Harry_ _apenas sorriu em resposta. Sim, ele também havia sentido falta dela... E como havia sentido._

_-Ginny, eu ainda acho perigoso você ficar aqui comigo. Você não..._

_-Shii... – ela pousou os dedos sobre os lábios dele, fazendo com que ele se calasse. – Não vamos falar sobre isso, Harry. Só por hoje, vamos esquecer quem você é... esquecer quem somos...esquecer de Voldemort... esquecer do mundo... – ela sorriu com os olhos marejados, retirando a mão dos lábios dele, a fim de lhe acaricia a face. – Essa noite será somente para nós..._

_Harry_ _sorriu, pensando no fato de que, tendo ela ao seu lado, tudo o que lhe era complicado se tornava tão simples. Ele entrelaçou a mão em que ela ainda segurava à dela, enquanto a outra se encaminhava para pousar em cima da que lhe acariciava o rosto._

_-Ginny... que bom que você está aqui..._

_O silêncio reinou entre eles e durante o instante em que eles permaneceram assim, limitaram-se em apenas encarar um ao outro. Conformando-se apenas em ter o outro ao seu lado, apesar dos lábios se chamarem constantemente, desejando estar unidos mais uma vez... Desejavam sentir o calor do outro mais uma vez._

_Os olhos dela brilhavam intensamente enquanto fitava as orbes verdes do rapaz. A varinha ainda jazia acesa em cima da cama. A única iluminação presente em todo o recinto. Ele desejava, ansiava, necessitava de ter ela junto a si novamente. Mas, será que teria coragem suficiente para uma nova despedida? No dia do casamento de Bill, ele só a cumprimentou vagamente e fez o possível para ficar o mais distante que conseguia dela. Mesmo assim, pôde ver a tristeza estampada em seu olhar ao saber que ele iria embora. Ele agüentaria ver isso mais uma vez? "Por que ela viera...?" ele pensou com um suspiro._

_-Você não demorou tanto assim para me beijar na primeira vez. – ela disse num meio sorriso. – Vamos, Harry... – ela alargou o sorriso. – Vamos esquecer nossos problemas, só por hoje. Vamos fingir que poderemos ser felizes para sempre... e que você não estará caminhando para o que pode ocasionar a sua morte... – ela mordeu o lábio inferior. – Eu sei que não posso me preocupar, mas... – ela fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente. – Vamos esquecer._

_Harry_ _assentiu levemente. Por mais que desejasse esquecer de tudo, ele sabia que jamais esqueceria..."._

Harry sabia que jamais a esqueceria... Respirando de forma profunda, ele fechou os olhos calmamente e, sentindo as pálpebras tremerem, ele aproximou-se lentamente da ruiva.

"_Harry retirou a mão de cima da dela e acariciou-lhe a face, antes de descer até a nuca._ _Ginny sentiu os cabelos deslizarem lentamente pelos dedos dele e fechou os olhos, entreabrindo os lábios levemente._

_Poucos segundos_ _depois, Harry pôde sentir a respiração quente da ruiva sobre a sua boca e, de uma maneira meio tímida e receosa, capturou os lábios dela._

_Ginny_ _inspirou profundamente, sentindo o corpo ser acometido de um leve estremecimento ao mesmo tempo em que o seu coração começava a acelerar o ritmo dos batimentos. Lentamente, Harry a puxou para perto de si, aprofundando o beijo de forma gradativa._

_Ela guiou as próprias mãos aos cabelos dele e começou a percorre-los lentamente com os dedos, arrepiando-os ainda mais. Em resposta a esse gesto, Harry sentiu um arrepio percorrer todo o seu corpo e estreitou a ruiva em seus braços, suspirando entre os seus lábios._

_Eles inclinaram a cabeça para lados opostos simultaneamente, fazendo com que os lábios ficassem completamente unidos, tornando o beijo mais lascivo._

_Harry_ _levantou-se levemente, ficando ajoelhado na cama, obrigando assim, a ruiva fazer o mesmo. A cama soltou um leve rangido. Ambos abriram os olhos ao mesmo tempo e se encararam ainda com os lábios a poucos centímetros um do outro._

_Harry_ _lançou um olhar meio de esguelha e totalmente desconfiado para o colchão, no que Ginny, num revirar de olhos, puxou-o pela nuca, tornando a beija-lo apaixonadamente. Em reação ao beijo, Harry a segurou pelos braços amavelmente e puxou-a mais para perto de si, fazendo com que ela ficasse levemente inclinada para trás._

_A cama deu um rangido mais forte e, com um leve tremor, desmontou e caiu num baque surdo no chão._

_Ginny_ _se desequilibrou e caíra de costas em cima do colchão, com Harry por cima dela. Ambos gargalharam gostosamente enquanto se encaravam._

_-Eu nunca confiei nessas camas... – disse Ginny entre risos. _

_-Mas, pense pelo lado bom... – Harry soltou uma leve risada. – Ela desmontou dos dois lados._

_-Pena. Se desabasse só um, poderíamos fazer dela um escorrega._

_Harry_ _gargalhou gostosamente, sendo logo seguido por Ginny. Eles pararam de rir quase ao mesmo tempo e se encararam, ofegantes. Passado o momento dos risos, Harry sentiu o rosto esquentar ao perceber o quão próximos se encontravam, além do fato dele estar completamente em cima dela. Fez menção de separar-se da ruiva, mas ela o impediu, segurando seu braço firmemente._

_-Não vai... – ela disse num sussurro._

_-Mas, Ginny... – ele começou num murmúrio._

_-Harry... – ela o interrompeu com a voz trêmula. _

_Harry_ _viu a ruiva fechar os olhos lentamente e respirar profundamente, antes de tornar a encara-lo de forma firme._

_-Harry... Eu quero... – ela suspirou. – Eu quero ser sua hoje... Completamente sua..."_

As lágrimas rolaram com mais intensidade sobre o seu rosto quando ele depositou um beijo amável na testa de Ginny. A mente povoada de lembranças. Não de uma única noite, mas de várias que se seguiram até que ele tivesse a devida coragem de enfrentar o seu destino. Por um momento, pensou que estava de volta ao passado... que ele estava desfrutando novamente dos momentos em que estava ao lado dela... Momentos que ele esquecia de quem era... em que ele esquecia do que tinha de fazer... Momentos em que ele só era Harry Potter: o rapaz que amava e era amado por Ginny Weasley. Ele aumentou a pressão do beijo e alisou os ombros dela levemente. Ele sabia... sabia que aquele era um gesto...

Um gesto que jamais faria novamente.

"_Ele separou-se dela com um último beijo e, calmamente, ergueu um pouco a cabeça, a fim de depositar um demorado beijo na fronte suada da ruiva._ _Esse pequeno, porém amoroso gesto, fez a mulher estremecer um pouco e soltar um suspiro, entrecortado por um riso._

_-Por que você sempre faz isso? – ela indagou baixinho, deixando a mostra o tom risonho em sua voz._

_-Isso o quê? – ele murmurou rouco, encarando os olhos avelã da ruiva, que brilhavam intensamente."._

Olhos que jamais encararia novamente...

"_-Beija a minha testa._ – _ela respondeu no mesmo tom baixo de antes, mas a sua voz denotava um pouco de constrangimento._

_-Você não gosta? – ele retrucou, roçando seus lábios lentamente sobre os da ruiva, antes de recostar a sua testa à dela._

_A ruiva deixou escapar um longo suspiro e abraçou Harry com mais força, sentindo o corpo dele afundar-se mais sobre o seu._

_-Gosto... – ela falou num sussurro, acariciando levemente os cabelos dele e exibindo um tênue sorriso. – Mas, é que..._

_-Você não se surpreende com o fato de um gesto tão pequeno e tão simples poder causar tantas sensações indecifráveis e intensas dentro de você...?"_

Sorriso que jamais veria esboçado naquele rosto novamente...

"_Ginny alargou o sorriso e inclinou a cabeça ligeiramente para o lado, permanecendo em silêncio ante a indagação de Harry._ _Num gesto lento, ela o enlaçou pelo pescoço e ergueu a cabeça lentamente, a fim de capturar os lábios do moreno._

_-Você sabe... Eu sei. Afinal, eu também sinto o mesmo... – Harry sussurrou antes de encontrar os lábios quentes da ruiva pressionando os seus novamente, ao mesmo tempo em que Ginny ainda era assolada por um arrepio que percorreu todo o seu corpo ao sentir o hálito quente do rapaz sobre a sua boca."_

Beijos que jamais sentiria novamente...

"_O que antes fora um ato calmo e receoso, fora dando lugar a um beijo lento e profundo. As respirações tornaram a acelerar e os corpos, que se encontravam colados, podiam sentir os corações um do outro batendo de forma rápida e ritmada."_

Corpo que jamais tocaria novamente...

"_Ginny sentiu a mão de Harry subir lentamente pelo seu corpo, provocando nela intensos e curtos arrepios, além de calores._ _A mão dele alcançou seu rosto e o afagou calmamente, ao mesmo tempo em que ele inclinava a cabeça para o lado e beijava-a de forma mais intensa._

_A necessidade de tomar fôlego os impediu de continuar com aquele beijo por mais tempo e, foi com a mesma relutância de quem deseja mais de um beijo que fora breve – apesar do mesmo ter sido consideravelmente longo –, eles se separaram, encarando um ao outro com um sorriso._

_-Se eu pudesse... – ele disse num sussurro, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava controlar a sua respiração. – Ficaria aqui para sempre._

_-Eu não... – ela comentou no mesmo tom que ele. – Você pesa demais."_

Risos que jamais ouviria novamente...

"_O rosto dele variou de surpresa para falsa indignação, gesto este que fez a ruiva gargalhar gostosamente._

_-Ginny! – ele a repreendeu, contorcendo seu rosto em uma careta, fazendo a mulher rir mais ainda._

_Vendo que de nada adiantaria repreende-la, Harry se limitou a observar Ginny rir. Percebeu a forma como seus lábios se abriam para permitir que o riso saísse, a forma que sua cabeça balançava levemente e seus olhos se mantinham fechados... toda a felicidade que irradiava daquele simples gesto._

_Ginny_ _parou de rir ao observar a careta de Harry transformar-se num sorriso e sua feição tornar-se levemente contemplativa. _

Lábios e voz que jamais diriam novamente...

"_-Eu te amo... – Harry foi despertado de seus devaneios por aquelas simples palavras e, sem nem mesmo esperar que isso acontecesse, sentiu Ginny puxa-lo lentamente pela nuca e beija-lo de modo quase lascivo, enquanto forçava uma inversão de posições e se debruçava inteiramente sobre ele..."_

Harry abriu os olhos, separando-se lentamente de Ginny lentamente. Sentindo-se cego pelas lágrimas, fechou os olhos entreabertos da ruiva, enquanto abaixava a cabeça e tornava também a fechar os seus.

Duas grossas lágrimas caíram dos seus olhos e molharam a face pálida da ruiva, dando a falsa impressão de que ela também estava chorando... Harry tornou a abrir os olhos e fitou aquele rosto por longos minutos e, um soluço que não pôde ser reprimido escapou dos lábios dele, ao mesmo tempo em que ele pousava a cabeça sobre o ventre da ruiva.

-Ginny... – ele disse com a voz embargada. – Por que, Ginny...? Por quê?

Uma das mãos dele apertou o macio e consistente tecido do vestido da ruiva, ao passo que a outra tateava o chão, até encontrar a mão gélida da ruiva e colocar a dele sobre a dela, assim como os seus corpos se encontravam em sua mente povoada de lembranças de tempos felizes... de um tempo que lhe parecia distante e que ele tinha certeza de que jamais voltaria...

-Eu te amo, Gi... – ele disse num fio de voz. – Você sempre soube disso... – ele tornou a soluçar. – Eu sempre pensei que você soubesse... Mas, é tarde demais para lamentações, é tarde demais para dizer qualquer coisa...

"_-É tarde demais para desistir..._

_As palavras da ruiva ecoaram pelo recinto imerso num silêncio quase solene. As cortinas negras estavam fechadas e esvoaçavam lentamente com o vento que entrava pelas janelas entreabertas. Velas iluminavam candidamente o quarto, deixando-o envolto numa penumbra confortadora e ao mesmo tempo aterrorizante. _

_Com um longo suspiro, Ginny desvia o olhar do pergaminho e deposita a pena no tinteiro. Corre o olhar pelo quarto uma última vez antes de voltar-se para o papel à sua frente._

_Seus olhos moveram-se lentamente, ao passo que a mensagem era lida. As lágrimas, situadas no canto dos seus olhos, insistiam em cair, e ela mantinha o lábio inferior pressionado a fim de não deixa-las escapar._

_Minuciosamente, ela dobrou o pergaminho e o apertou em suas mãos. Em sua face, uma feição determinada imperava, mas a mesma não era vista em seus olhos, que brilhavam de modo estranho... Brilhavam de forma febril... Brilhavam de forma doentia..."_

-Ginny... – ele ergueu a cabeça do ventre da ruiva e encarou aqueles olhos fechados firmemente. Olhos que brilhavam da mesma forma febril. A mesma forma que os da ruiva brilharam há algumas horas. – Eu não posso mais... Eu não vou agüentar mais uma perda...

Ele mordeu o lábio inferior e, reprimindo um suspiro, ele retirou a varinha do bolso lentamente.

-Eu não sei se isso deve funcionar... – ele disse baixinho, enquanto apontava a varinha para si próprio. – Mas é a única alternativa que eu tenho...

As mãos dele tremeram sobre a varinha e, fechando os olhos, ele respirou profundamente e, tomando coragem murmurou:

_-Avada..._

"_Os passos dela ecoavam vazios pelo quarto._ _O olhar, ainda febril, ainda doentio, fitava o relógio ansiosamente. _

_-Cinco minutos para morte... – ela disse num fio de voz. – Cinco minutos para a minha morte._

_As mãos suadas seguravam um punhal de forma nervosa. O vento uivou com mais força e Ginny soltou um longo suspiro._

_-Eu não agüento mais essa vida... – ela disse baixinho. – Não agüento mais esperar por ele... Não agüento mais viver sem notícias... Não agüento mais ter que olhar para ela e lembrar dele... Ela sempre me lembra ele... – ela andou mais rápido pelo quarto. – A carta... está tudo pronto... Se ele aparecer, ele entenderá..._

_Ela parou num sobressalto ao ver que o relógio soava meia-noite, mordendo o lábio inferior com mais força, ela abraçou o punhal rente ao peito, sentindo o gosto das lágrimas em seus lábios._

_-Ele entenderá a minha dor... – ela sussurrou. – Ele me perdoará._

_A ruiva respirou profundamente e, separando-se do punhal, ergueu-o lentamente. A lâmina esboçou um brilho quase avermelhado sobre a luz cândida das velas e Ginny sorriu._

_-Matarei uma dor com outra, mesmo que assim eu tenha que morrer também..._

_Seria o punho... O punho estava mais próximo. Ginny fitou o punhal uma última vez e ergueu a mão._

_-Talvez seja uma morte rápida... Eu podia mata-la, mas não tenho coragem suficiente para isso..._

_Mordendo o lábio inferior, ela encostou a lâmina fria no seu pulso e, lentamente, foi rasgando a sua pele. A dor fina e aguda não pôde ser suportada e Ginny gemeu fracamente._

_-Eu deveria esperar... – ela disse, entre leves ofegos de dor. – Mas não posso..._

_O outro pulso foi cortado com mais vontade do que o anterior e ela gritou de dor, largando o punhal sobre o chão._

_O objeto fez um ruído metálico ao bater com a superfície de madeira da casa e Ginny pôde ver seu sangue escuro manchar o piso minuciosamente encerado. Caminhou a passos trôpegos para longe daquele mar de sangue... ele, de certa forma o enojava. O sangue era sinônimo de sua própria covardia... sua própria derrota... sua própria desgraça._

_Não demorou muito tempo até que sua vista se tornasse embaçada. Até mesmo o respirar lhe parecia difícil... Mas, apesar de tudo, apesar da dor, ela sentia uma calma reconfortante... Seria isso morrer? Se fosse dessa forma, talvez, não fosse tão ruim assim..._

_Seu corpo estava pesado... Ela não mais conseguia ficar de pé. Seu corpo pendeu para a frente e, num baque surdo, encontrou o chão._

_Ginny_ _não ousou mais se mexer. Ela não sentia mais dor, um silêncio excêntrico pairava sobre seus ouvidos e ela não mais sabia se tinha os olhos abertos ou fechados... a escuridão reinava, assim como ela sentiu que reinava em sua alma..._

_Nada mais importava. Nem mesmo ele... nem mesmo ela. Não havia mais lembranças de dias felizes. Até mesmo o pensar lhe parecia difícil... Ela sabia que estava morrendo... Dando fim a sua maldita vida... a sua maldita existência... Ele, então, não teria mais ninguém com quem se preocupar... ele podia seguir em frente, como lhe dissera que gostaria de seguir... Ele podia seguir em frente... sem ela._

_Estava quase perdendo a consciência por completo, quando sentiu alguém erguer o seu corpo cautelosamente e vira-la lentamente. O lugar em que sua cabeça agora estava apoiada não era duro como o chão. Era macio... quente... protetor..._

_Alguém a chamava... desesperadamente. Esse alguém chorava... ou tentava esconder o choro._

_-Ginny..._

_Num vago momento de lucidez, ela abriu os olhos, onde uma face embaçada tornou-se presente. Uma face embaçada com olhos intensamente verdes e que a encaravam firmemente... apaixonadamente._

_-Harry... – ela ouvira, vagamente, a sua voz falar aquelas palavras num tom fraco. O falar já não lhe era fácil._

_-Ginny... – ele respondeu com um meio sorriso, tentando conter todo o desespero que sentia ao vê-la naquele estado, enquanto a trazia mais para perto de si. Tentou conter um suspiro ao perceber que o coração dela já batia lentamente. – Por que você fez isso...?_

_-Você... demorou... – ela tentou sorrir de volta, mas, em lugar disso, tossiu levemente. – Senti sua... falta..._

_-Shi... – ele pousou os dedos sobre os lábios dela, impedindo-a assim de continuar a falar. – Não fala nada, por favor..._

_Ginny_ _comprimiu seus lábios e depositou um leve beijo nos dedos do moreno. Depois virou um pouco a cabeça a fim de manter a boca livre das mãos dele._

_-Eu preciso... preciso falar... – ela suspirou. – Você precisa... – ela parou de falar. As pálpebras estavam tão pesadas..._

_Sentiu seu corpo ser sacudido levemente. Uma voz voltava a chama-la. Aquela mesma voz...Como uma reação àquele ato, ela tornou a abrir os olhos._

_-Fui... muito... idiota..._

_-Não, não foi, Gi. A culpa foi toda minha._

_Um fraco ruído que seria um leve rir escapou dos lábios dela._

_-Você sempre... sempre se preocupou... nunca com você..._

_-Gi... – ele acariciou a sua face levemente, tentando conter as novas lágrimas que insistiam em cair dos seus olhos. Seu pior pesadelo estava se tornando realidade... Ela... ela estava morrendo e ele nada podia fazer para mudar isso. Morte. A palavra cruel que, mais uma vez, estava tomando uma pessoa amada dele... para sempre. _

_-Me beija... – ela disse num fio de voz. – Por favor..._

_Fechando os olhos, permitindo assim que as lágrimas caíssem dos seus olhos, Harry aproximou-se lentamente dos lábios da ruiva e a beijou lentamente. _

_Um beijo calmo, porém cálido... amargo. Com gosto de adeus... Um adeus que se salgava com as lágrimas que caiam dos olhos de ambos._

_-Estão quentes... – ela disse baixinho, quando Harry separou-se lentamente dela. – Eu não...consigo...te... enxergar..._

_-Ginny..._

_-É triste... a despedida... _

_-Ginny, não fale isso... Vai ficar tudo bem... Eu não vou deixar você morrer... Vamos ser felizes... Construir uma família... Ter filhos... Acabou. Nada de mal pode nos atingir agora... Ele se foi... – ele sorriu tenuemente e acariciou os cabelos rubros da garota. – Eu venci... Acabou... – ele murmurava aquelas palavras como se fosse uma prece, apesar de não mais acreditar em milagres..._

_Em resposta, Ginny apenas forçou um sorriso. Ele então dissera as palavras que ela tanto desejava ouvir... O que ela estivera esperando... As palavras que ela necessitava para que não chegasse aquele estado... As palavras que não a deixaria cair no abismo em que ela própria se trancara..._

_-Me... perdoe... Har...ry._

_Harry_ _ouviu um ruído sair dos lábios da ruiva e a cabeça dela pender inerte para um lado. Suas pupilas se dilataram bruscamente em sinal de temor, ao mesmo tempo em que ele sentia a visão embaçada pelas novas lágrimas que começavam a brotar dos seus olhos._

_-Ginny... – ele a chamou num fio de voz. – Abre os olhos Ginny... – ele a balançou lentamente. – Ginny... GINNY!_

_Um grito ecoou pelo local... Um grito que carregava toda a dor da culpa... a dor de amar... a dor da perda..."_

_-Kev..._

O jorro de luz verde foi impedido de ser concluído devido a um choro de bebê que ecoou fortemente pelo recinto. Franzindo o cenho confuso, Harry abaixou a varinha e, arregalando os olhos, lembrou-se das palavras de uma carta que recebera da ruiva.

"**_Ela vai se chamar Lily...Assim como a sua mãe."_**

**_xxx_**

-Pai?

Harry desvia o olhar da lápide que estivera encarando durante o que lhe pareceu ser horas, ao ter suas lembranças sendo interrompidas pela voz da filha. A feição soturna que antes era vista em seu rosto, dera lugar a um amável sorriso quando ele mirou os olhos cor de avelã que Lily possuía. Os olhos de Ginny...

-Sim, querida?

A pequena apertou as mãos do pai e mordeu o lábio inferior. Harry alargou o sorriso e passou a mão pelos cabelos escuros e arrepiados da filha.

-Eu estou bem, Lily, não precisa se preocupar.

-É que... – ela insistiu e Harry quase riu ao ver o ar constrangido que ela exibia. – Você sempre fica triste quando se lembra da mamãe... Ela te fez sofrer?

-Não, Lils. – ele tornou a fitar a lápide de mármore e sorriu tristemente para a foto da ruiva, que esboçava o sorriso que ele tanto amava. – Ginny nunca me fez sofrer... Eu sempre me sentia feliz quando eu estava ao lado dela.

-Mas...

-É normal as pessoas se sentirem tristes quando sabem que não vão mais poder ver a pessoa que ama... A morte é como uma viagem sem volta, Lily... – ele tornou a olhar para a filha.

-Mas, papai, se você sabe que a mamãe não vai mais voltar... e que ela era feliz e você também quando os dois estavam juntos... Por que você sempre fica triste quando se lembra dela?

Harry sorriu e puxou a filha para perto de si, voltando o olhar para o túmulo de Ginny.

-Isso se chama saudade.

-Saudade? – ela indagou, curiosa.

-Sim. Saudade. Quando papai fica longe por muito tempo, você não sente falta dele?

Ela abraçou Harry fortemente.

-Sinto.

-Então...Papai também sente falta da mamãe, pois ela não está com a gente agora...

A pequena mordeu o lábio inferior e suspirou.

-Então, por que ela foi embora, papai?

Harry hesitou por um momento nas palavras, Lily era muito nova para saber que a morte da mãe fora, indiretamente, culpa dela...e dele também.

-A mamãe não queria ir embora, Lily. Se ela estivesse bem, jamais teria nos deixado. – ele disse num tom soturno e doce, o que fez com que a filha o abraçasse mais forte.

-Eu queria ter conhecido a mamãe... – ela disse baixinho. – Como ela era, papai?

Harry sorriu.

-Ela era como você... – ele sorriu para a filha e, erguendo o olhar, fitou o avermelhado costumeiro que era prenúncio do fim de mais um dia. – Vamos para casa. – ele voltou o olhar para a filha, no que ela sorriu e assentiu levemente.

-Certo!

Calmamente, a pequena se soltou do abraço do pai e colocou o buquê de lírios sobre o túmulo da mãe, para logo depois receber a mão que ele estendia.

-Esteja em paz, mamãe. – a pequena disse num doce sorriso. – Pode deixar que eu vou cuidar bem do papai para a senhora. Não vou mais deixar ele chorar.

Rindo fracamente, Harry lançou um último olhar para o túmulo de Ginny e, dando as costas levemente, começou a seguir com a filha em direção à saída.

-Eu te amo, Ginny... – ele disse num sussurro e, dando uma última olhada para trás, fitou o retrato da ruiva e, com um olhar surpreso, percebeu que o retrato alargara o sorriso, como se ela estivesse recebido a mensagem.

* * *

N/A: Vocês nãovão me matar por isso, vão/ se esconde /


End file.
